There has been provided a display device which can be used as a remote controller for remotely controlling a plurality of electronic devices that can be hosts. In such a display device, a display screen is a touch panel, and the user can power on/off a host by touching the part showing “power”, for example.
However, in the conventional display device, the host must supply, to the display device, image data itself of a pattern, such as “power” described above, essential to remote control for various types of devices, resulting in a heavy load on the host. In addition, since the image data itself is received and then displayed, for example, the “power” shared by the plurality of devices is placed at a different position depending upon the host, which is less convenient for the user.